hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
Alternative Rap Battle
''Hypnosis Mic -Alternative Rap Battle-'' is a digitally released track, performed by Division All Stars, initially released on YouTube on September 4, 2019, as a theme song for the Hypnosis Mic -Alternative Rap Battle-. Track Info * Lyrics/Composition/Arrangement: invisible manners * Music Video Creator: Pink Janakutemo * Vocals: Division All Stars Lyrics |-|English= ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Yo, yo, yo! Play the game! We are back again, yo! You better watch closely We're ready to spark this phenomenon Never flinch, don't turn the volume down Shout with a speaker to big up 'Bukuro This country can't do anything without washing once We're Knights of the Round Table, this is our triumphant But there are a lot of distractions Yeah, I'm talking about you Ichiro Yamada in da house, sing our anthem together ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- Look at you, actin' so high, almost natural You have some macho lyrics, you think you're tough? My attitude will freeze the blood in your veins to 0°F It's too late to back down, so do it right Mother, father, sister, brother I'm the real Godfather My words will hit you like bullets The disasters are spread here like biohazards Are you still ready to fight? ---(Ramuda Amemura)--- My heart-shaped beam is striking intensively Chocolate with liquor is like dynamite, so scary I'll enter your inner zone to double your love and hate My punishments are unisex, no one can escape You're thinking of me round and round My manufacture takes over your mind Just to spread more love Do you think all candies are sweet? Think again My lecture is so chaotic and charming, isn't it? ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- This is my clinical skill, just simple logic Don't do any strange pantomimes in critical situations The time passes so quietly I have to ask myself "What is perfect?" on time There is a broken human body in front of me A patient with watery eyes I wrap it in a blanket I see the rotten, childish soul of Louis XVII Please, God, have mercy to your children ---(All)--- Disturbance! Insurrection! Hypnosis Mic! Our rivalry is up, it's Alternative Battle Hey DJ, give us some ill beats Beat up the rhyme, be desperate This is not an exhibition This battle will go down in history A relentless formality, an extraordinary magic We won't stop 'til we take away all territory around here Even if taken away, there's no time to resent it Are you game for more? Do you want more? ---(Jiro Yamada)--- I'll set this unmanned limousine on fire I'm Wind God and Thunder God The two gods march in step, rollin', rollin' I'm a killer possessed by a mysterious power I ain't joking, keep your fire away from me Check out my top-notch skill No one can approach it just by curiosity C'mon, try to kill me all you want This battle is nothing for my big bro ---(Jyuto Iruma)--- Yeah, yeah, all right What a goddamn negligence! So annoying! Your rhymes are just a waste of time It's almost a crime My rap skills are mobilized I'm taking a stance for the police investigation Nonsense! No jurisdiction, no reasoning This mic will trample the neurons in your brain Like the New Nambu bullets You're obstructing the justice I'll blow your brains out! --(Gentaro Yumeno)-- Meiji, Taisho, Showa, Heisei, Reiwa A young man who was making such pessimistic historical research Is now creating poetry that goes against any paradigms Can you imagine such a mad and clumsy writer? This stage of typography printing ranges From the penal colony to the prime center I'm erudite author, I have a silver tongue I have no interest in mindless fools I'll make you humble with my ecriture --(Hifumi Izanami)-- You know, a battle is kinda like customer business I have a good chance, time to make this game fun Why don't you just say something appropriate? In a big city, this stuff is considered entertaining You still have to pay your fees, folks No need in excuses, I'll put it on your tab I won't hit in the face, the same goes for rhyme But your pride will be completely ruined, a'ight? --(All)-- Run & Gun! Hypnosis Mic! Barbarous and heroic gravitation, alternative rap Connect dope beats, DJ I'll take away in an instant, this is gonna hurt! One for the treble! And two for the bass! Even if naughty thugs die, their flow will be immortal Offense or defense, choose your retribution We won't stop, 'till your territory is ours Even if taken away, there is not time to resent it Are you game for more? Do you want more? --(Saburo Yamada)-- It's Saburo's turn, what can I say? I'm about to use my microphone to take you down Depriving adults of their possessions with workaholic lyrics Such an immoral unearned income, isn't it? I'll erase 'Bukuro's broody atmosphere in Photoshop Bring on! Bring on! Kin-kon, kan-kon! Should I give you compulsory education? You know what? Take advice from someone capable like me First, take your time to learn the laws of 'Bukuro --(Rio Mason Busujima)-- Full speed ahead! The unstoppable power shaking the battlefield Here I am, Sgt. Rio Mason Seeking the victory by dialectic I'm moving forward with military guidance Suffering from the psychological syndrome Your frontal lobes will be destroyed, prepare to die We have a long way to go, gentlemen Unfortunately, you are my target And I'm ready to open fire --(Dice Arisugawa)-- Hey, hey, hey, why going so humble? Hey guys, go gamble! You just a bigot who doesn't even know the game If you do chinchiro, you will lose no matter what I already won, once again, you have to be serious Today's bet is a rap battle, pay the fare first Dead or Alive here, give up and pay the wager, come on! Whether is Zion or Babylon It doesn't matter whether you make money or fail Life is all a bet --(Doppo Kannonzaka)-- Saying a remedy that resists is dying is such a cynical joke Shit, damn, I have to flatter the business partners again I still don't have a mental illness So I don't count my failure as failure I'm not rich but making enough money for living, let's say it's okay One or two times is not enough to learn the routine Hard work has to be done even if there's bad weather I'll unleash my ability that was hidden in the sales talks And pierce you with my katana Deeper! Deeper! Deeper! --(All)-- Disturbance! Insurrection! Hypnosis Mic! Our rivalry is up, it's Alternative Battle Hey DJ, give us some ill beats Beat up the rhyme, be desperate This is not an exhibition This battle will go down in history A relentless formality, an extraordinary magic We won't stop 'til we take away all territory around here Run & Gun! Hypnosis Mic! Barbarous and heroic gravitation, alternative rap Connect dope beats, DJ I'll take away in an instant, this is gonna hurt! One for the treble! And two for the bass! Even if naughty thugs die, their flow will be immortal Offense or defense, choose your retribution We won't stop, 'till your territory is ours Even if taken away, there is not time to resent it Are you game for more? Do you want more? |-|Romaji= Yo yo yo Play the game da ze Back again, Yo Katazu o nomi na Okosu ze fyenominan Omone omone n na Menba- Sagen na tate fye-da- Let S go Sakebu supi-ka- de Bukuro o Big up Kono kokka kuni wa ima ichi do Sentaku shika nai ze Entaku no kishi ga kishikaisei no tameni gaisen Ikansen jama bakka iya ni naru ze paisen Let S go Utae ansemu Yamada Ichirō ga sansen Nachuraru hai de ikitta kuso gaki ga Itcho mae ni matcho na koto itte machi nexe? Athichu-do wa chi mo kōru F zero fuxa-renhaito Waga ni kaette mo sudeni Too late Mother Father Sister Brother ore sama wa God Father Kotodama butsukeru ze mazamaza to Baio haza-dokyū no wazawai da mada yaru ka Ha-togata no kōsen o konsento re-to Choko de tsutsumu yōshuiri kowa i dainamaito! Inner zone ni irimajiri aizō o baizōsaseru Me! suru taishō hiroku Yuni sekkusu Ransū no koto guruguru to nan kai kangaechau? Love kanjō seisansuru nōnai manifuxakucha- Amedama ga amai nante dame da kimetsuke cha? Tokubetsuna rekucha- wa guchagucha ni cha-mingu da yo? Sore wa ri ni kanau kurinikaru na sukiru Kurithikaru na jōkyō rōbaishi pantomaimu Nado wa kataku kinzu Daga susumu tantan to Time Banzen to wa nani ka Towareteiru All time Kowareteiru jintai Namidame no kanja kuranke Buranketto ni tsutsumu kurumu Furansuru itamashii Furansu Rui 17 sei no yō ki itaike na tamashii Kami yo subete no kodomotachi ni Mercy Sōran dōran hipunoshisumaiku Gun'yūkakkyo Alternative Battle Ill na bi-to yokoshi na Dj Bachibachi no sute hachi buchikondeku raimu Ekishibishon janai rekishijō no Battle Kakushiki yōshanai i jigen no mahō Yokubari da ze tōzai nanboku Bundoru made bu hokasu ze batō Ubai ubawarete mo uranderu hima wa nē Are you game for more? Do you want more? Mujin no rimujin ni hi o tsukete koppamijin Bachibachi ni moeteru ze ore wa fūjin raijin Aun no kokyū de Rollin Rollin Nani ka ni tori tsukareta goro tsuki Jōdan nuki de kaki genkin no Gobō nuki no sukiru wa Monozuki kurai ja tōtatsu de kin Let S go Korosu ki de kakattekuru ga yoi ga Uchi no ichi ani no deru maku mo nai yō da Hai hai hai Uza i yozai tsu ka Muka tsuku jūkashitsu Dasoku da ze sono mudasugiru raimu Mohaya tsumi Kura Imu Shodō de dōinsuru ōin Sō sa kidō sōsatai no sutansu Messō mo nai! Moto mo ko mo nai Mottomona iibun nantenai Nyu-nanbu no jūdan ni kawaru Nyu-ron o jūrinsuru maiku Kōmu shikkō bōgai da ze Tōbu bu tobu ga ii Meiji Taishō Shōwa Heiseirei wa Enseiteki jidai kōshō Mane shi seinen wa Eiennaru paradaimu kara mo aragaeru poeji- Monokyō de bukiyōna bungō no ime-ji Rukeichi kara ichi tōchi made Denpashite habikoru kono katsuji no sute-ji Ben wa tatsu Gengaku shumi Muchi mōmai no mind Ekurichu-ru Kōmanna hana o eguri toru Batoru mo aru imi sekkyaku gyōmu Sekkaku dashi moriagetoku ge-mu Whei toka ittokya yoi toka mu e ? whei ! Dai tokai ikiru enta-teimento Entai ryōkin wa fuyō da ze menzu? Benkai muyōsa tsuke ni shiteyan ze? Kao wa naguran yo raimu de mo sō Tadashi anta no mentsu wa guchagucha desho? Run Gun hipunoshisumaiku Ban'yū inryoku Alternative Rap Dope na bi-to tsunagi na DJ Tachimachi ubau gachi buchikonde tsumeru! One for the treble two for the bass Itai gaki shisu tomo furo- wa shisezu In no kōbō wa ingaōhō Bundoru made bu hokasu ze batō Ubai ubawarete mo uranderu hima wa nē Are you game for more? Do you want more? Saburō no deban Nani shaberou? Tori ma gurō Shitoku Maikuro fuxon Wa-kahorikku na Rikku de ubau Fudōtokuna Flow shotoku Fuxotosho shite kakikaeteku Bukuro no aojashin buru- purinto Bring on Bring on Kinkonkankon Gimu kyōiku o omae ni hodokoshiteyarou ka? You know what? Yūnōna boku no jogensa Mazuha bukuro no hōritsu no jugyō da Yō soro! Sā yōkoso Omae no fuan yōso no Senjō no kiri Shōkan ga meison ri uguisu Benshōhō niyori shōri o Michibiku dōri o Ichi ji ichi ku Omae ni gunji shinan shinzeyou Shinriteki shindoro-mu Tomonau shinsoko Shinde mo shinikiren hodo Surikireru darou zentōyō Zento tanan da na jyentoruman ā zannen tōmen wa karyoku enshū no mato to naru Oi oioi go humble Oi an chan go gamble Chōhan mo shiran tōhenboku Chinchiro nara shonben da ze Maji kanben tenshonsage Mazu 1 shō Tsugi wa honki de koi yo Once again Kyō no toba wa rappu ge-mu Shobadai o harattoke Dead or Alive Orin nara tottoto haraeyo Zion darou ga Babylon darou ga Zai o nasou ga horobiyou ga Yōha kake Bet darou ga Shini tekiu kyūsai nante Shinikaruna jōdan Shōdan aite ni i tsu datte Kobi hetsuratte shit damn Shikkan sunzen gurai nara Shippai nante no- kan Mōkatte mo nai kedo Mada kueteru nara ikka Ichi kai ya ni kai ja oboe ran nai Ru-thinwa-ku Uten kekkōsuru kekkōna ha-do wa-ku Eigyō to-ku de kakusareta fūin toku Nippongatana no gotoku tsukisasu fukaku fukaku fukaku Sōran dōran hipunoshisumaiku Gun'yūkakkyo Alternative Battle Ill na bi-to yokoshi na Dj Bachibachi no sute hachi buchikondeku raimu Ekishibishon janai rekishijō no Battle Kakushiki yōshanai i jigen no mahō Yokubari da ze tōzai nanboku Bundoru made bu hokasu ze batō Run Gun hipunoshisumaiku Ban'yū inryoku Alternative Rap Dope na bi-to tsunagi na DJ Tachimachi ubau gachi buchikonde tsumeru! One for the treble two for the bass Itai gaki shisu tomo furo- wa shisezu In no kōbō wa ingaōhō Bundoru made bu hokasu ze batō Ubai ubawarete mo uranderu hima wa nē Are you game for more? Do you want more? |-|Kanji= Yo yo yo Play the gameだぜ Back again、yo 固唾を呑みな 起こすぜフェノミナン 阿(おもね)んな メンバー 下げんな縦フェーダー(Let’s go) 叫ぶスピーカーで ブクロをBig up この国家(くに)は今一度 洗濯しかないぜ 円卓の騎士が起死回生の為に凱旋 いかんせん邪魔ばっか嫌になるぜパイセン(Let’s go) 謳えアンセム 山田一郎が参戦 ナチュラルハイでイキったクソガキが いっちょ前にマッチョな事言ってまちゅねぇ？ アティチュードは血も凍る 0°F(ゼロ・ファーレンハイト) 我に返っても既にToo late Mother Father Sister Brother　俺さまはGod Father 言霊ぶつけるぜ　まざまざと バイオハザード級の災いだ　まだやるか ハート型の光線をコンセントレート チョコで包む洋酒入り怖～いダイナマイト！ inner zoneに入り交じり愛憎を倍増させる メッ！する対象広くユニセックス 乱数の事グルグルと何回考えちゃう？ Love感情生産する脳内マニファクチャー 飴玉が甘いなんてダメだ決めつけちゃ？ 特別なレクチャーはぐちゃぐちゃにチャーミングだよ？ それは理にかなうクリニカルなスキル クリティカルな状況　狼狽しパントマイム などは堅く禁ず だが進む淡々とTime 万全とは何か 問われているAll time 壊れている人体 涙目の患者(クランケ) ブランケットに包む(くるむ) 腐乱する痛ましい フランス・ルイ17世の幼気(いたいけ)な魂 神よ全ての子供たちにMercy 騒乱動乱　ヒプノシスマイク 群雄割拠 Alternative Battle illなビート寄越しなDJ バチバチの捨て鉢　ぶちこんでくライム エキシビションじゃない歴史上のBattle 格式容赦ない異次元の魔法 欲張りだぜ東西南北 分捕るまでぶっ放すぜ罵倒 奪い奪われても恨んでる暇はねえ Are you game for more？ Do you want more？ 無人のリムジンに火をつけて木っ端微塵 バチバチに燃えてるぜ俺は風神雷神 阿吽の呼吸でRollin’ Rollin’ 何かに取り憑かれたゴロツキ 冗談抜きで火気厳禁の ごぼう抜きのスキルは 物好きくらいじゃ到達できん(Let’s go) 殺す気でかかって来るが良いが ウチの一兄の出る幕も無いようだ はいはいはい ウザい余罪つかムカつく重過失 蛇足だぜ　その無駄すぎるライム もはや罪(クライム) 初動で動員する押韻 そうさ機動捜査隊のスタンス 滅相もない！ 元も子もない もっともな言い分なんてない ニューナンブの銃弾に代わる ニューロンを蹂躙するマイク 公務執行妨害だぜ 頭部ぶっとぶがいい 明治大正昭和平成令和 厭世的時代考証 真似し青年は 永遠なるパラダイムからも抗えるポエジー 物狂で不器用な文豪のイメージ 流刑地から一等地まで 伝播して蔓延るこの活字のステージ 弁は立つ 衒学趣味 無知蒙昧 no mind エクリチュール 高慢な鼻を抉り取る バトルもある意味接客業務 せっかくだし盛り上げとくゲーム ウェイとか言っときゃ良いとか無え？(ウェイ！) 大都会生きるエンターテイメント 延滞料金は不要だぜメンズ？ 弁解無用さツケにしてやんぜ？ 顔は殴らんよライムでもそう ただしアンタのメンツはぐちゃぐちゃでしょ？ Run & Gun　ヒプノシスマイク 蛮勇韻力 Alternative Rap Dopeなビート繋ぎなDJ たちまち奪うガチ　ぶちこんで詰める！ one for the treble two for the bass 痛いガキ死すともフローは死せず 韻の攻防は因果応報 分捕るまでぶっ放すぜ罵倒 奪い奪われても恨んでる暇はねえ Are you game for more？ Do you want more？ 三郎の出番 何喋ろう？ とりま愚弄 しとく マイクロフォン ワーカホリックなリックで奪う 不道徳なFlow所得 フォトショして書き換えてく ブクロの青写真(ブループリント) Bring on Bring on キンコンカンコン 義務教育をお前に施してやろうか？ You know what？ 有能な僕の助言さ まずはブクロの法律の授業だ ようそろ！ さあようこそ お前の不安要素の 戦場の霧 小官がメイソン理鶯 弁証法により勝利を 導く道理を 一字一句 お前に軍事指南進ぜよう 心理的シンドローム 伴う心底 死んでも死にきれんほど 擦り切れるだろう前頭葉 前途多難だなジェントルマン ああ残念　当面は火力演習の的となる おいおいおい go humble おいあんちゃん go gamble 丁半も知らん唐変木 チンチロならションベンだぜ マジ勘弁　テンション下げ まず1勝 次は本気で来いよ Once again 今日の賭場はラップゲーム ショバ代を払っとけ Dead or Alive 降りんならとっとと払えよ ZionだろうがBabylonだろうが 財を成そうが滅びようが 要は賭け(Bet)だろうが 死に敵う救済なんて シニカルな冗談 商談相手にいつだって 媚び諂ってshit damn 疾患寸前ぐらいなら 失敗なんてノーカン 儲かっても無いけど まだ食えてるならいっか 一回や二回じゃ覚えらんない ルーティンワーク 雨天決行する結構なハードワーク 営業トークで隠された封印解く 日本刀のごとく突き刺す深く深く深く 騒乱動乱　ヒプノシスマイク 群雄割拠 Alternative Battle illなビート寄越しなDJ バチバチの捨て鉢　ぶちこんでくライム エキシビションじゃない歴史上のBattle 格式容赦ない異次元の魔法 欲張りだぜ東西南北 分捕るまでぶっ放すぜ罵倒 Run & Gun　ヒプノシスマイク 蛮勇韻力 Alternative Rap Dopeなビート繋ぎなDJ たちまち奪うガチ　ぶちこんで詰める！ one for the treble two for the bass 痛いガキ死すともフローは死せず 韻の攻防は因果応報 分捕るまでぶっ放すぜ罵倒 奪い奪われても恨んでる暇はねえ Are you game for more？ Do you want more？ Where to Purchase * Amazon Japan (digital) * iTunes (digital*) * Recochoku (digital*) * Mora (digital*) * = You will need a proxy. Navigation Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Division All Stars